This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various golf putting practice devices are on the market, which return a golf ball towards a putting location. One class of devices uses a mechanism to propel the ball back towards the putting location. These mechanisms can be complicated, expensive and unreliable. Another class of devices uses gravitation force to direct the ball back toward the putting location. With these devices, a golf ball is putted up an inclined ramp onto a flat surface having a hole. If the ball goes in the hole, it is discharged from a chute or channel back toward the putting location. If the ball does not go in the hole it may roll down the inclined surface toward the putting location or may remain on the flat surface where it must be retrieved by the golfer. With devices of this type, the angle of the inclined ramp can significantly alter a golfer's putting stroke such that it is unproductive for putting practice.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simple putting target that is productive for putting practice and effective for repeatedly returning the golf ball to the putting location. In addition, it is desirable to provide a simple putting target that visually replicates an actual golf hole from the putting location. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.